


Sob As Estrelas

by dying_deist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teenagers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima e Takao assistem a uma chuva de meteoros no meio da madrugada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sob As Estrelas

**Author's Note:**

> Fic dedicada à @Nina2480Ni por estar me incentivando a escrever novas fics <3
> 
> P.S.: O título da fic é a tradução literal da musica “Underneath The Stars”, da banda The Cure.

***

 

“É hoje, não é?”  Midorima não conteve um discreto sorriso ao notar certa empolgação na voz de Takao no outro lado da linha. Mesmo que o moreno tenha dito que assistir a uma chuva de meteoros não era lá grande coisa, ele obviamente estava ansioso por aquele evento também.

 

“Sim. Estou na praia agora, não há mais pessoa alguma aqui e eu até comprei um telescópio e-”

 

“O quê?!”  Takao interrompeu o amigo.

 

“O quê?” perguntou o esverdeado, confuso.

 

“O que você disse que comprou?”

 

“Um telescópio…?”

 

“Oh, deus.”  o mais novo tentou abafar uma risada.

 

“Mas… Nós iremos ver a chuva de meteoros… Um telescópio pode ser bem útil...” Midorima falou com certa incerteza, pois ainda não havia compreendido o motivo da graça.

 

“Ah sim, sim, claro. Então, já estou saindo daqui de casa e chegarei aí em alguns minutos.”

 

“Estarei esperando por você, até.” Midorima desligou o celular e o colocou de volta no bolso de sua jaqueta.

 

Ao checar seu relógio de pulso, percebeu que já eram três e meia da manhã. 

 

Midorima usou daquele tempo restante até a chegada de Takao para relembrar o que havia ocorrido alguns dias atrás. Ele estava à procura de artigos sobre horóscopo e, em um dos sites que acessou, leu sobre um grande evento que poderia alterar a fortuna de determinados signos; o seu incluso. Curioso com o título da notícia, decidiu ler o texto por inteiro até entender que se tratava de uma famosa chuva de meteoros conhecida como Perseidas. Como nunca havia presenciado em sua vida um fenômeno do tipo, Midorima decidiu observar a chuva dessa vez.

 

Infelizmente, ou felizmente, Takao estava presente no momento em que Midorima lia a matéria e, ao notar o interesse do esverdeado no assunto, alegou que gostaria de presenciar o evento ao lado do mais velho, mesmo que estivesse certo de que não era algo muito interessante a se fazer (pelo menos para Takao).

 

O artigo dizia que o melhor horário para a observação dos meteoros era por volta das quatro da manhã. Midorima até tentou dormir um pouco antes de acordar no meio da madrugada para se aprontar e ir até a praia próxima a sua casa; mas o garoto estava ansioso demais para conseguir pregar os olhos. Ele acabou por chegar ao local mais cedo do que planejava, local este escolhido pelo simples motivo de não haver muita poluição luminosa. Daquele modo seria melhor possível apreciar a vista.

 

Posicionando seu recém-comprado telescópio na areia, Midorima calibrou o foco das lentes de acordo com o manual do aparelho e utilizou daquele tempo para ter um vislumbre de alguns dos objetos celestes que decoravam o céu escuro. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia uso de um telescópio, mas era o primeira que comprava para si. Ele estava bem satisfeito com sua nova aquisição, um Zhumell Zenith.

 

Midorima mergulhou naquela atividade de tal forma que nem ao menos se deu conta do tempo que passava. Logo, a primeira coisa que atrapalhou sua concentração foi a risada suave de Takao. Midorima desviou sua atenção para o moreno que estava ao seu lado. O mais jovem vestia um moletom cinza com capuz e tinha suas mãos enterradas nos bolsos de seus jeans.

 

Havia até mesmo um delicado sorriso dando forma aos seus lábios. Midorima não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta para o amigo. 

 

Todos sabem que Midorima não tem o costume de sorrir.

 

“Vejo que começou a festinha sem mim, Shin-chan!” Takao disse de forma descontraída.

 

“Perdão, eu precisava testar o aparelho antes de tudo.”

 

“Não acredito que você realmente comprou um telescópio apenas para observar uma chuva de meteoros!”

 

“Bem, para ser totalmente sincero... ” ajustou seus óculos, “Aproveitei que era meu item de sorte hoje.”

 

“Ah! Agora tudo faz sentido.” soltou uma gargalhada.

 

“Mas pelo menos terei a chance de estudar os astros por conta própria de agora em diante.”

 

“Quero só ver. Aposto que vai deixar mofando em algum canto do seu quarto.” novamente riu, só que dessa vez de uma forma que irritou Midorima.

 

“Não vou fazer isso!” replicou, indignado.

 

“Ah, tá. Sei.” após ignorar o mais velho, Takao checou as horas em seu relógio. “Acho que já está na hora, mesmo que não sejam exatamente quatro da manhã.” olhou para as estrelas no céu.

 

“Aqui, tente ver com seus próprios olhos.” Midorima afastou-se do telescópio, dando lugar para Takao experimentá-lo.

 

O moreno se aproximou do dispositivo e olhou através da lente ocular, tendo assim uma melhor visão dos meteoros que caíam. “Uau!” ele murmurou após alguns segundos de observação. “Isso é tão legal...”

 

“Eu sei.” Midorima suspirou e voltou seu olhar ao céu estrelado acima de suas cabeças. Repentinamente ele se sentiu tão pequeno, tão frágil e insignificante ante tamanha imensidão.

 

Muitas estrelas cadentes cortavam a escuridão enquanto que outras apenas permaneciam em seu lugar, estáticas e reluzindo como pedras preciosas. Sem mencionar aquele típico calor aconchegante de agosto e a brisa fresca que vinha do mar à diante, soprando a face dos garotos naquela praia.

 

Midorima olhou de volta para Takao e de repente sentiu seu coração pular uma batida quando ele viu o sorriso contente no rosto do outro e a forma como seu cabelo estava ficando levemente bagunçado por causa do vento. Teve a sensação de que o mundo havia parado de girar e que ele e Takao eram os únicos habitantes restantes no planeta.

 

Apenas eles, juntos, e as estrelas.

 

Certos pensamentos invadiram a mente de Midorima, que tentou ignorá-los ao balançar a cabeça negativamente, como se aquele movimento fosse suficiente para afastar aquelas ideias.

 

Ele suspirou e tentou se ocupar novamente com o espetáculo astronômico.

 

“Você não quer mais usar o telescópio?” Takao quebrou o silêncio, trazendo Midorima de volta para a realidade.

 

“Eu estava pensando aqui e cheguei a conclusão de que podemos apreciar toda a grandeza dessa vista ao invés de apenas uma pequena parte dela.” Midorima respondeu e sentou-se na areia, trazendo suas pernas para próximo de seu corpo, abraçando-as.

 

“Eu estava certo, você não vai mais usar esse telescópio.” Takao riu e sentou-se ao lado do esverdeado. “Mas você está certo, é bem melhor poder observar tudo isso,” ele gesticulou em direção ao céu, “É lindo...”

 

“Sim.” De repente uma ideia brotou na cabeça de Midorima. “Takao,” chamou-o.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Nada.”

 

“Eh, Shin-chan? O que foi?”

 

“Nada. Lembrei que você é um cético em relação a certas coisas. Não vale a pena perder tempo tentando convencê-lo de-”

 

“Shin-chan! Você está me deixando curioso! Pode dizer o que quer que seja.” o moreno disse, inquieto.

 

“É só que… Bom, vê todas essas estrelas cadentes?” Midorima perguntou e Takao assentiu. “Você bem conhece a tradição de fazer pedidos ao ver uma estrela cadente, certo?”

 

“Ah! Saquei tudo. Você quer tentar fazer isso?” ele sorriu de canto. Midorima desviou o olhar e arrumou seus óculos, envergonhado pela situação.

 

Midorima não gostava de ser debochado, nem mesmo se fosse pelo seu companheiro de time. Estava receoso do que Takao poderia pensar a seu respeito. 

 

“Tudo bem por mim.” o mais jovem respondeu afinal. Midorima olhou surpreso para Takao.

 

“O quê?!”

 

“Eu disse ‘tudo bem por mim’. Shin-chan está surdo?” riu. “Vamos fazer nossos pedidos agora.”

 

Midorima assentiu e então os garotos voltaram seus olhares para o céu, mantiveram seus olhos fechados por alguns segundos e mentalizaram seus pedidos.

 

“O que você pediu?” Takao quis saber.

 

“Ah, bem...” o esverdeado engoliu em seco e sentiu seu rosto esquentar um pouco. “P-pedi para que, hm, nosso time fosse vitorioso na Copa de Inverno.” respondeu nervoso. “Mas e você?”

 

“Eu… Eu pedi por coragem.” 

 

“Coragem? Para quê?”

 

“Não importa, nossos desejos não vão se tornar realidade já que acabamos de contá-los um para o outro.” 

 

“E pensava eu que era o supersticioso aqui.” Midorima fez com que Takao exibisse um sorriso acanhado. “Porém a chuva de meteoros ainda não acabou; podemos repetir os pedidos e não contá-los dessa vez.” sugeriu.

 

Takao concordou com um aceno e novamente os amigos fecharam os olhos e pediram por algo. 

 

Mas antes mesmo que Midorima pudesse abri-los, ele sentiu as mãos de Takao cobrindo seus olhos.

 

“Takao! O que pensa que está fazendo?! Vai sujar meus óculos!” o mais alto disse, incomodado. 

 

“Shin-chan, apenas escute. Lembra que pedi por coragem?” Takao praticamente sussurrava, mas Midorima foi capaz de distinguir um sinal de nervosismo em sua voz.

 

“Sim…?” ele respondeu e tentou entender o que estava acontecendo.

 

Até que ele sentiu algo pressionando contra seus lábios.

 

Simplesmente eram os lábios de Takao.

 

Foi um beijo ligeiro, superficial, mas fez com que ambos os garotos sentissem algo único e um frio na base de suas espinhas. Aquele breve momento também foi suficiente para que Midorima sentisse a respiração quente do outro na pele de seu rosto e a maciez da boca que o beijava. As mãos de Takao deslizaram do rosto do amigo, descansaram em seus ombros e, quando os dois abriram os olhos, entreolharam-se perplexos.

 

Havia um brilho diferente em seus olhares, pois reluziam mais que qualquer estrela no céu daquela noite.

 

“E-eu não pedi para que nosso time fosse vitorioso.” Midorima foi o primeiro a falar. Takao apenas inclinou sua cabeça, confuso. “Também havia pedido por coragem.”

 

E com aquelas palavras, o mais velho se inclinou para frente e beijou Takao. Talvez de uma forma um pouco mais intensa dessa vez. Mas só um pouco.

 

O beijo parecia infinito, mas os rapazes não estavam preocupados com o tempo. Nada mais importava para eles naquele momento.

 

Eram apenas Midorima e Takao sob as estrelas.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, deixem-me saber o que acharam ^^


End file.
